The New Guardians: The Curse Of Fear
by AlylionMeli0929
Summary: So, this is a little story my friend and I developed that became this huge elaborate saga of books. Book One: As Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, returns with new plans to destroy the guardians, including a new member to his plan, the guardians themselves unintentionally recruit new members of the team. These new guardians will be tested but both the fear around and inside them.
1. Meet N Greet

**Hey Guys! Okay so I had a little bit of an issue before with Chapter one. Way too friggin long. So! Started again and split it into the first three chapters! I suggest you reread em because I changed a few things :p But! I really do hope you like it and I'm gonna try and get to writing more often! New Chapter Four though! :) P.S. It's rated M for _way later scenes_ and I shall write warnings for those!**

* * *

Amy dropped to the ground, her light pink wings withdrawing to her back as she observed the mural. It depicted a thousand roses blooming, her favorite flower. "Whoa. This is beautiful. Whoever did this must be damn proud." She slipped her fingers through her reddish violet curls as she admired it, blue eyes blinking slowly. She wore dark pink strapped under-bust corset over a white lacy tank top and a knee length pink skirt much like a ballerina's tutu skirt. She wore knee high boots that folded over at the top with matching gloves, both white.

"Thank you, miss." Amy jumped at the voice, twisting around as she slid a red arrow out of the quiver on her side and holding it out defensively. Her eyes fell on a brunette, clad in a high collared dress that went from light blue to blue, the skirt at her knee on the left and falling to her ankle on the right, a silver corset starting just below her bust and ending at a point She had dark blue boots on with silver lining, same as her long gloves and shoulder armor which had a dark blue cloak hanging from it.

"Jesus! You scared the hell out of me." She laughed, glancing over to the mural as she slid the arrow back in her quiver.

"You did this?" She smiled, walking over beside Amy.

"Yep, my name's Arthina. By the way, nice reflexes there. I've always liked bows and arrows, but uh…" She slid a silver sword with a light blue handle out of the sheath on her side, analyzing it with a wide smile. "I think this suits me better."

"Bows and arrows are better at distance. Easier for me to hide." Art slid the sword back in her sheath, turning to her. "So, you know my name, what's yours?" "The name's Amoura, but you can call me Amy for short." She stuck her hand out, which Art took willingly, "Amy…nice to meet you. What do you mean easy to hide, though?"

Amy crossed her arms, "Well, I don't think humans would be perfectly okay with a girl draped in pink and feathery wings." She chuckled, flapping her wings a little before retreating them again.

"What about a girl with a sword that can bring things to life?" "Wait, what?" "Think of something to make me draw. Anything you want."

Amy pursed her lips, thinking, and then smiled. "Draw yourself a jet pack or something. With those skills, I need you to meet someone." "Oh? Well, if it's flight you want…" Art reached into a small pouch on her hip, pulling out golden glowing dust.

"Ever seen magical dust?" "Not gold, but pink yeah. Except Cupid won't let me touch it. Says I'm too 'inexperienced' to handle such a powerful tool." She snickered, "I'll find out where he hides it eventually." "Cupid?" "Oh, that's what I call him, but his actual name is Rogue." "Cupid? _The_ Cupid? He's real? I thought he was just a myth." "No, he's real. But he hates his name, makes people assume he's a baby in a diaper." Amy laughed.

"Well, anyways, you know what? I think I know who would love your work!" "Who?" Art smiled a little, feeling slightly uncomfortable at meeting anyone else when she barely even knew herself.

"There's this guy, uh, well not really a guy, okay well he's the easter bunny, except his name's Bunnymund, and he's got this whole place just for painting his eggs. I snuck in once, the place is beautiful." She laughed, "But I bet he'd love your work!" "Easter bunny? He's real too?" "Yes!"

Art laughed, "Well, I've only met the Tooth Fairy and the Sandman, and you now, I didn't really know of Cupid or Bunny…mund? I didn't know they existed. You know, people can see me, and I've talked to them, but when it comes to Tooth, Sandy, and you…it feels different. Like, we've all lived for a long time but…why? I've seen people, grown close to them, watched them grow, age, and pass. But I have to keep living, and honestly…I don't even know what my real name is. I mean, I woke up, coughing up dirt, and all I got was the name Arthina. The man on the moon, that's all he ever told me." She looked down at Amy, snapping out of her trance. "Do you know what we are? Our purpose? I'm happy with what I do but…" She trailed off, looking down at her sword and then up at the moon.

Amy frowned, "Um…I never knew…what I was really…I mean, opening my eyes, the first person I saw was Rogue. He said I was unique and special, but he's pretty corny so I don't know what that means. Maybe he can help?" Amy leapt up, wings flapping silently. "Alright." Art nodded, following as Amy took off, spiraling into the sky.

* * *

They landed on a white marble balcony with intricate golden rails. "Hey! Cupid! Gotcha a visitor!" Amy shouted, smiling as she saw Rogue push the golden doors open. He smiled at her, polishing a red arrow in his hands. He had pale brown hair with dark blue eyes, and he wore white pants tucked into maroon boots with a maroon suit shirt over a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had thick white wings tucked behind.

"Who's this?" "Whoa, you're nothing like the Cupid I imagined." Art said, giggling lightly. He chuckled, "Yeah well, most people don't imagine me as an adult." He stepped forward, bowing before her. "Pleased to meet you, miss…?" "Arthina." She did a small curtsey, smiling. "Beautiful name."

He looked over at Amy, "Where have you been?" "Um…out…anyways! Art doesn't know where she came from…kinda reminded me of the Jack guy you told me about?" "Oh…well, do you remember anything at all, Miss Art?" "No, not really. Who's Jack?"

"Jack Frost, Winter Spirit. He had the same thing. He spent three hundred years not knowing who he was. Until Toothiana helped him." Rogue informed, Amy adding, "Yeah, it's a pretty sad story." "Sad? But, wait, how did Toothiana help him?"

"Well, she deals with memories, that's why she keeps the teeth. She showed him his last memory before he became Jack Frost, back when he was Jack Overland." "Really? Then what are we doing here?! I have to go! Like now! Go right now!" She was bubbling with excitement, digging into the pouch on her hip.

"Alright, calm down there." Amy laughed, looking over at Rogue. "Can I go?" He nodded, chuckling, "Of course. I'll come with." He slid the arrow into a quiver on his back, bent his back slightly as thick white feathered wings spread out. "Lead the way Art, you said you knew her." Amy commanded, spreading her smaller pink wings. "Yeah, and thanks guys! So much!" Art hugged them both, and Amy laughed. "Thank us later, come on!"

* * *

"Okay, we're here!" "Art! Oh I missed you!" Tooth rushed out to hug her tightly and then hugged Rogue. "Rogue! Who's this?" "It's good to see you too, Tooth. This is Amy." He gestured to her, smiling. "Hel-oh!" Tooth hugged Amy before she could speak. "Oh so you're Amy! What brings you around, Art?" Amy looked between Rogue and Tooth for a moment, wondering how she already knew her.

"Well…it's a long story." Art explained how she didn't remember who she was.

"Oh whoa. It's so strange…more and more of us are coming along like that. Don't worry, I've got to have your teeth somewhere! Girls! Find Art's teeth!" Tooth called out to her small humming bird helpers. "Thanks Tooth. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this! By the way…do you know why I can't remember?" "Probably the same as Jack…you might have died…" "Wait…what?" "Before, when you were human, like the rest of us." "Wait, does that mean I was human too?" Amy asked, frowning. "We all were." Amy bit her lip, _I don't remember my past either…did I die?_

"How is it that we can't remember though? Because what? We died?" Art questioned, confused with all of this. "I'm not sure actually…but most likely…oh! Good! You've found it!" Tooth took the teeth capsule and handed it to Art. "Just press your thumb down there in the center and watch." Art took a deep breath as she held it, holding her thumb over the center.

"You okay?" Rogue asked, standing beside her. "Yeah, just um…nervous." "It'll be fine…" Amy reassured as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Art looked between them, smiling and nodding. "Okay." She pressed her thumb down, eyes captured by the light that radiated from it.

_Colors. Colors of brightness, darkness, happiness, and war. Melody. The savior of a little town in the middle of nowhere. 1783: the year of the battle for freedom, for innovation. The year Melody died in battle, died bringing down the leader in charge of everyone who oppressed the small town. The one who came back a decade later, to watch this town prosper in it's own little way, unknowing that she was the one to bring it back to it's colorful life._

After a few minutes, "Oh my god! Did you guys see that?!" She looked between them, giggling. "Uh…no…what happened?" Amy asked. "It's a really long story, but really it's just…thank you….thank you guys!" She wrapped her arms around the two and reached out for Tooth, who hugged back.

"Did you see anything?" Amy whispered to Rogue. "Nope, hoping you did." He whispered back, chuckling a bit as Art released the group hug. Amy shrugged, "Yeah…no."

"So what next for you?" Rogue asked, Amy chirping in next. "Yeah, anyone you need to visit now or…oh! Bunny! Do you still wanna see him?" Art smiled, "Oh yeah, sure!"

"Awesome! Rogue, wanna come too? And Tooth?" Tooth smiled widely, but shook her head, "I'd love to, I miss them all so much, but I have to stay here and collect all the beautiful teeth out there."

Amy smiled, and Rogue nudged her. "I bet I could beat you to the Warren so much faster." He spread his wings out, large and white. "Bet's on, Cupid!" He took off, Amy launching out after him.

Art laughed, "Are they always like that?" Tooth nodded, "Rogue is pretty competitive, but it looks like he's got harder competition now." "Now that I think about it…Rogue is Cupid so he deals with love, what does Amy do? I know she has her bow and arrow but what does she do?"

"Oh, she works with him and to be honest, he's incredibly in love with her." "Really? How do you know?" "He told me, I'm sure he'll tell you if you stick around long enough. But! You should get going." Art nodded, smiling, "Yeah, I hope they didn't forget about me."

* * *

Amy landed on the grass, smiling widely and walking around the giant stone egg, carved in with faces on both sides, both faces with eyes closed. _It's probably sleeping. _She thought, smiling as she heard the familiar beat of wings. She rounded the corner, seeing Rogue with a victorious smile on his face.

"Hey! What took you so long?!" She shouted, laughing as he jumped.

"Wh-hat the!? Where did-how did-?!"

She smirked, "Well, you see, I'm just faster than you, Cupid." She laughed, and he rolled his eyes.

"Not my name."

"Oh, come on, you know you love it!"

"Do not!"

She smiled softly at him, "Well, I love it. Anyway, where's Art?"

"I don't know. I thought she was behind you. I was pretty sure I'd beaten you…"

She crossed her arms, laughing, "You didn't really think you'd beat me did you?"

"Of course I did! I've been flying longer than you. Not to mention I'm the one who showed you everything. I taught you all you know."

"And now what? I'm faster than you? Better? Stronger?" She flexed her arms playfully then bursted into laughter.

"Well…I mean…I was gonna say…um…" He blushed, wondering how he could compliment her without coming off as a complete creep.

"What?" She dropped her arms to her hips, smiling.

"Uh…well..I…" He bit his lip in thought, not sure how to say it. Say she was completely amazing, the way she grew to be this beautiful, wonderful woman… Amy heard Art's voice from a distance, completely and easily distracted. "Oh! She's here! Just tell me later, kay?" She giggled, poking his chest and skipped over to where Art was admiring the Warren.

"Hi!" "Hey! You guys are fast! How long have you been here already?" Art asked, looking around.

"Oh, only a couple minutes." Amy smiled, glancing over at Rogue and giggled. "I beat him so bad."

Art laughed at Rogue's overly dramatic face, arms crossed over his chest. Amy laughed, turning out to the Warren, glancing at Art, "He's so fun to mess with, watch." She turned back, "Bunny! Come out or the eggs get it!" She snickered.

"This place is pretty big, does he really need this much space for eggs?" Art asked, walking around slowly.

"Oh yeah, you gotta see how this thing works! It's pretty damn cool!" Amy said, turning to her.

"Art wait-" The brunette took one giant step right into the opening of a ground portal, falling half way in before she got stuck pressed against something really big and really furry.

"Crikey!" Bunnymund's voice rang out, eyes wide. Art groaned in pain, rubbing her head with the one arm that got stuck out of the hole, eyes shut.

"Who the hell are you?" The pooka looked down at the woman, confused.

"I'm Arthina…and I take it you're the…Easter…Bunny…?" She lost track of her words as she looked up into his eyes, the most beautiful shade of green she's ever seen. "Whoa you have really- I mean…that is um…Hi." She smiled nervously.

"Yeah. I'm Bunnymund. Cupid's girl brought you he…re…?" His eyes lowered to hers, a deep chocolatey brown. "Y-yeah…um.." She racked her brain for the red head's name, unable to recall it.

"I um…she brought me here. And so did um…"

"Rogue?" Rogue suggested, grinning as Amy continuously beat into his arm from excitement.

"Yeah what he said." She smiled shyly. Bunny felt a strange feeling rise into his chest, never ever feeling this way about another person. His heart struggled to beat as he stared at this beautiful…? Yeah, beautiful woman right in front of him.

"That's good um…hold on." He widened the portal, both flying up. He landed quickly, catching her as she fell, too off guard to catch herself. "Sorry bout that."

Art turned a bright shade of red, stammering, "Uhh… t-thank you for catching me…haha…" Her fingers played with the fur on his shoulders as she looked up at him. _Wow…when I imagined the Easter Bunny, I didn't imagine this at all! He's so big, and cute, and fluffy, and beautiful green eyes, and wow that accent…_

"No problem, um…so what are you doing here?"

Amy chirped in, smiling widely, "I brought her here because she's an amazing artist, hence the name. Let her paint you an egg or something!" She giggled, crossing her arms, leaning on Rogue slightly.

"Well, that is, if you'd let me, please…" Art smiled nervously, "And I need you to do me a little favor before you answer whether or not you'll let me."

He opened his mouth, clearing his throat twice before speaking, and damn him for suddenly being unable to speak, "W-what is it?" She blushed, stammering again, not completely wanting to say this, "Can you…uh…p-put me down…?" The both of them had been so distracted by their own thoughts that they hadn't realized exactly where they were. "Huh? Oh! Yeah! Sorry, I uh…sorry!" He quickly let her down, feeling heat in his cheeks.

Amy giggled silently, whispering to herself, "I ship it."

Rogue rolled his eyes, slipping up behind her, "Don't you even think about it."

She jumped a little, "Jesus, you scared the hell out of me!"

She glanced over at him, then grinned back at the two standing there, nervously staring at each other. "Besides, you can't say you don't ship it." Rogue chuckled, teasing her, "Oh of course I do, I just shipped it first."

"Nuh uh! They're mine! I shipped them first and you can't stop me." She glared at him, elbowing him playfully.

"Alright then, let's make a bet."

"Ooh, the bet is on, Cupid! I bet I can get them together in a week, tops." She smirked at him.

"Oh please, I could get them together in two days with my eyes closed…um…where did they go?" The winged duo looked out, noticing the other two had disappeared. "I don't…how did they disappear like that?"

She nudged him, "You distracted me on purpose!" "No I swear I didn't…oh I see what you did, you distracted me!" "What? Don't turn this on me, Cupid!"

* * *

"You sure we shouldn't have told them where we were going?" Art wondered, walking with Bunny ask they strolled off.

"Nah, knowing Amy, that little show pony will find us eventually. Besides, I think you should see this without her shouting." He led her through a mossy stone arch, gesturing out to a vast winding path where the eggs normally walked down, a few strolling already. Easter had just passed, so many of the eggs hadn't hatched yet, though there were a few strays.

"Beautiful, ain't it?"

"Oh my god…in all my years…" She bit her lip on some actual tears building up, "This is…" He chuckled, "Come on." He nudged her arm and led her down to the edge of the path where an array of flowers curved over like small archways over the path.

"The flowers spew paint dust, easier than actual paint and less of a mess…want some?"

"Yes please! I-I mean…uh…y-yes please…" She blushed from her enthusiasm, looking down nervously. He chuckled, picking out a flower and handed it to her.

"Blue, like the color of your dress. It paints whatever shade of the color you want it to." She smiled widely, "Thank you. This is by far one of the greatest gifts I've ever gotten."

He shrugged, "It's nothing." He looked down at her, lost in her eyes for a moment before clearing his throat and standing up. "Come on, there's more!" "Really?" "Oh yeah."

Bunny walked over to the vines, specific vines that curled to the perfect size for an egg to slip through. "The eggs drop here and come out decorated with unique patterns. Want one?"

She blushed, "Really? I-I feel kind of bad…you're giving me all kinds of incredibly amazing things and I…haven't given you anything." He grinned, gesturing out to a blank stone wall, "Just show me what you can do, Arthina."

"Um…okay! Any requests?" She asked, placing her flower down and stepped up to the wall.

"Paint…the Warren."

She smirked, "Easy." She drew her sword, the blade thinning, handle elongating, transforming into a large paintbrush that curled around her hand. She drew her hand across the wall, painting easily, swiftly; the Warren, the grass, the statues, the eggs, and most importantly, him.

"Well, what do you think? Like it?" She swiveled around, brush morphing back into her sword and sliding it into the sheath.

"Whoa…you're…whoa…" He was at a loss for words. The painting was a mirror image of the Warren.

"So you like it?" She giggled.

"Y-yeah!"

"Really?"

"Hell yeah, mate!" He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, squeezing her and lifting her off the ground slightly. "You've got skill!"

She blushed as he held her, turning red. Art nervously wrapped an arm around his waist, smiling shyly. He smiled, placing her down.

"Damn good skill there."

"Thanks! So…"

"What do you wanna-"

"Hey! Found you!" Amy giggled, wings flapping as they nestled into her back.

Art blushed, "Oh h-hey guys…"

"Whoa! Art, you did this?! Damn…" She pressed her hands to her hips, admiring the painting.

"Yep! I painted it as a thank you gift to Bunny! He gave me this!" She held up the flower. "Well, isn't that sweet?" Amy smiled widely between the two.

"Yes…very sweet…" Rogue said, coming up beside Amy. _Don't even think about it Amy, this is mine. _He thought, grinning at her. She grinned right back, "Bet is so on, Cupid."

Art lowered her voice, whispering to Bunny, "Are they always this competitive?"

"All the time." He chuckled, nudging her. "Wanna see the iridescent river?"

She smiled, "Sure! But won't they find us again?" She glanced over at Amy and Rogue, the two simply standing there giving each other innocent smiles and determined glares.

"Not if you stick close to me." He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her up into his arms. She blushed, curling up as they dipped into a portal he opened. Bunny rushed through the tunnel, one arm holding her while the other helped him run.

"Whoa! H-how do you do that?!" She asked, holding onto him tightly.

"It's easy! Fastest way of travel!" They launched up out of the portal, landing gently. He placed her down, smiling. "You good?"

"Yeah. My fastest way of travel is flight."

"Last time I flew was North's rickety sleigh. Never doing that again." He laughed, "Got him good after though."

He gestured to the river, "Anyway, check it out." "Sure, let's go!" She took his paw, blushing nervously.

"So…I take it North is Santa Clause right?" He blushed, letting her pull him. "Uh…yeah that's him, um…so this is the river…" He cleared his throat, "The eggs dip into it and get coated in iridescent paint."

She smiled, "Um…nothing major but…uh…"

"Yeah?"

"I just noticed…the eggs…have legs?"

"Oh yeah, adorable ain't it?" He knelt down, picking one up with the paw that wasn't in hers.

"Honestly…it's kinda strange but…_so cute!_ Could I hold one?" He nodded, holding it out to her. "Put your hand flat and he'll walk to you." She held her hand our to the egg, giggling as it hopped over to her palm.

"Aw he's so cute! He'll be ever cuter when he's painted."

Bunny smiled, "You paint him." He smiled.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, why not? You've got the skill for it."

She giggled, settling down on the grass as he pulled her down. "Okay! I have an idea!" She took the paintbrush he offered her and started painting it. She painted the change of the seasons around the egg. He watched in complete awe.

"You…you're…you're perfect!" She blushed red at his compliment, painting the finishing touches.

"Really! I've never seen anyone like you."

"Me neither." She smiled.

"Well, obviously, I'm a pooka. Last of my kind."

She laughed, "Not what I meant, but okay."

"Think they'll find us?" He wondered, looking around.

"Probably."

"Then we better get moving." He stood, lifting her again.

"Where to next?"

"Surprise me!" He grinned and tapped his foot, "Hold on then, mate!" They sunk down into the ground, both smiling widely.

* * *

Bunny and Art appeared up at the top of a large colosseum like area, where thousands upon thousands of eggs sat still. He leaned over to her, whispering, "This is where they wait for Easter."

"Wow…you really do need a lot of space. I just thought maybe with all this space you'd have like parties or roommates or something not…zillions of eggs."

"Nah, I'd never get a roommate, especially considering the only people I know all have their own place..except Jack but hell no." He laughed.

"Jack? Jack Frost? Tooth and the others were telling me I was just like him."

"Oh no you are nothing like that block of ice."

"What? Oh no, I meant that I lost my memory because I died like him. I'm not mortal. I'm like you guys, in a way. I've never met Jack Frost. You did know I'm not mortal right? I mean yeah, I look human but…I'm more like you."

"Oh, are you? How so?"

"Well I mean…Amy told me you would like what I do, the painting thing, so I agreed to meet you. But first I went to Tooth so find out who I was…so I'm here now, with you." She smiled.

He blushed a bit, "Um…do you know what your past is then?"

"Yeah…it was good…and a little scary since I watched myself die again…but I am happy to have seen who I was."

"Good…" He moved to wrap an arm around her, stopped himself nervously, hesitating.

"Uh, well, what do you want to do now?"

She smiled, "Well, how about we just walk around and hopefully the others won't find us just yet."

He grinned, "Good idea." He stood, offering her his paw.

"Come on, I'll show you the meadows." She took his hand, blushing again as he lifted her. He hopped off the wall, landing with her gently.

"What types of flowers do you have?"

"All of them." He started to walk towards the exit of the Warren, the only staircase that existed to lead up to the outside.

"Even orchids?!" She squeaked, squeezing his hand. He chuckled, "Yeah…I take it that's your favorite flower?"

"Yes! Blue! Do you have a favorite flower? What's this one?" She pulled out the flower he'd given her.

"Colorant bells, they're beautiful…" _Like you…what? _"Uh…my favorite are those actually."

"Oh they're beautiful!" "Yeah…" _Like you…dammit!_ "Here we are!" He pushed the doors open, hearing the tear of roots and moss that had grown over the doors which were beyond unused.

"Oh wow…" She stared out at the meadows in awe. He walked out with her, swiftly moving down to pick out a few blue orchids. "Here."

She blushed as she took them, "Thank you."

"No problem…um can i ask you something?"

"Of course?" She smiled, strolling with him.

"Do you have a home? I know Jack doesn't…"

"Well kinda…I mean I travel a lot to different places…I see a lot of people and the beauty in this world…and I kinda stay where I can and it's not like I need to eat so…no not really?"

"Oh, well, you can stay here anytime Art." He smiled, looking out at the meadow.

"Really?" "Yeah, as long as you paint for me." He grinned.

"Oh Bunny…I would have to think-Yes! I would love to stay here with you!"

He chuckled, yelping as she launched herself at him, hugging him and knocking them both down. "You ok…ay?" He blushed red, looking up at her.

"Yeah…better than I have been in a long time…this is by far the greatest day of my life…" She smiled widely, propping herself up a bit. "That's uh good…g-glad to be a part of it."

"You sure you want me to stay with you?" He looked at her and she's perfect. Every bit of her is every bit of himself that he's been missing and he didn't even know he'd ever felt this piece of emptiness in him. "Yeah…I'm sure…"

"But you do know that…um…" He rose an eyebrow at her, "What?" "That I'm not a guardian like you all…but it's still my job to make sure that the children of the world see the beauty in everything around them…and I'm going to keep doing that. So I won't be here all the time. But…I have a home now so I have a place to return to…and…" He smiled at her, "And?" "I have someone to come back to…" She blushed red.

He chuckled, "And I have someone to wait for…" She blushed, looking down unable to look at him.

"Uh, but uh…c-can we um…sit up now? You're light but uh…you're crushing me." He chuckled, watching as she scrambled to sit up. "S-sorry!" He sat up beside her. "It's fine.

Art gently leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder. His ears twitched with the touch, along with his entire figure, smiling softly as he looked down at her. She smiled up at him, fingers curling into her skirt nervously.

"You're…" _Beautiful_. "Something…you know that?"

She giggled, "Thanks…you too." He smiled at her, completely aware of the heart thudding loudly in his chest as he looked back up and at the endless meadow.

"Hey um…I'm a little curious…where did Amy and Rogue go?"

"Probably off on another bet or following some poor couple betting who can marry them off first."

He laughed, smiling at her giggle.

"What is it with them and bets?"

"They both love competition."

"Why?"

"I…don't know." He shrugged and laughed, "I'm surprised they haven't married themselves off yet though, as competition, who could get married first kind of thing." She giggled, fussing with her hair. He smiled, "I don't know if they would though. Getting married as guardian is tough…there's a bunch of us, spirits, but it's hard finding the perfect one…" _Though I think I have…_

"I could imagine that would be hard to fi…" She looked up at him, getting lost in his eyes. He blushed red at their locked gaze, unable to find his voice. Luckily, she found hers.

"I…I…um…so what's it… it like to be a…guardian?"

"Uh..it's um…it's great…" He forced himself to look away so he could speak. "It's amazing to see the happiness in the kids' faces ever Easter…"

She smiled, "Is it true? What they say?"

"What do they say?"

"That if enough kids stop believing…your powers…and you…disappear?" She looked down, biting her lip. "Well…I'm not sure…we've never been completely unbelieved in…Jack wasn't believed in at all…"

"I hope they never stop believing…"

"I doubt they will. And with your skill, they never will."

"My skill? How is that going to help? I mean I love what I do, but I'm not like you…a guardian."

"Well, your skills help others, it gives them their artistic talent. You may not be a guardian, but people believe in you."

"As what? The spirit of creativity or art or something?"

"Yeah actually…Arthina…the spirit of creativity." He smiled down at her.

"I think I like that…Arthina the spirit of creativity…whatcha think?" "It's beautiful." He smiled softly. "Thanks!"

Bunny smiled, leaning down and pressed his nose to hers. She giggled, blushing. "Please don't do that! That tickles!" "It does?" He smiled wider, pressing his nose against hers again.

"Is it the whiskers?" "Yes now please stop!" Art laughed, blushing more. He laughed, rubbing his nose against hers, "Make me, mate." She giggled, "Okay! If Amy and Rogue find us like this they'll break out the wedding vows!"

He stopped for a moment, did it once more, and leaned back. "Fine, but that's only because I can't stand their competitiveness when it comes to these things."

"Do you think they would do something like that to us?"

"Ohhhh yeah! Amy does that all the time, she's tried with me, but I'm too fast for her arrows." He chuckled, looking at her. She shifted uncomfortably, looking straight. "Who was Amy trying to fix you up with?"

"Tooth once, but no. Nope, not that I don't like Tooth, she's great, but _not_ that way."

"Well sorry…it's none of my business really, I was just…" "Just what?" He frowned slightly. "Nothing, don't worry about it." She gave a small smile.

"Nah, come on, you gotta tell me now." He pressed his nose against hers again, and she let out a small squeal. "Okay, okay, I was just…" _Jealous_ "curious, that's all."

"Uh huh." He mused sarcastically, smiling as he looked back out at the meadow.

"I've never felt so at peace before…" She hummed, undoing the cape that hung at her shoulders. "It's great…I come here to nap sometimes…"

"How does it look at night?"

"At night? Beautiful, you could count every star…"

"I would love nothing more than to see that…but I think Amy and Rogue will find us before that and I promised I'd go with Amy to travel for a while so we could work together so…" She sighed, her eyes falling.

"You could always come back at night…well…it's almost night anyway, why don't you start the adventure in the morning?"

"Sure, but I gotta tell Amy that. Isn't it a little worrying that they haven't found us by now? I mean they can fly…"

"That's true…hm…wonder where they are…"

Bushes rattled off in the distance, catching both their attention. He launched up, standing between Art and the bushes, arming his twin boomerangs. She blushed at the sudden protection, admiring the carvings on the wood of the boomerangs.

"What do you think it is?" She whispered, looking up at him.

"Bloody ground hog." He whispered back, glancing over at her with a smile.

"Ground hog?"

"Yeah, but…I don't think…" He peered over at the bush, ears twitching as he heard giggling.

"Yeah, nope. Not him." He lowered the boomerangs to their hostlers on the strap across his chest.

"Then who?" "Amy! Rogue!" He shouted, a chuckle following his shout. It was quiet for a moment, and Art smiled.

"I've got them." She dusted magic around her and darted forward, gliding through the air and slicing the bush away with her sword, aiming to simply destroy the branches. Amy and Rogue were crouched, both armed with their bows.

"Um…hey…guys!" Amy lowered her bow slowly, smiling widely and guiltily.

"How long were you guys there?" Art asked, glaring at them with her hands on her hips, Bunny standing behind her.

"Maybe for like fifteen minutes hours seconds…we don't know…we've been here a while…" She smiled wide.

"And the arrows?"

"We didn't fire any!" Amy instantly shouted.

"Obviously."

"It's not like we had a bad reason, you guys left us…twice!" Rogue said, slipping his bow around to his back.

"Well…that…I…" Art started, interrupted as Bunny chuckled, "And? What you are, our parents?"

"Possibly."

"Excuse me!" Art glared.

"Sorry! We'll um..we'll be going now…Cupid." She nudged Rogue and stood, running his fingers guiltily through her curls.

"But, Amy, now that I think about it…we shouldn't leave these two alone." He smiled at them, making Art blush red.

"Ah, shut up Cupid." Amy giggled, loving that he used the nickname.

"Does it look like I wear diapers? No?"

"You'd look cute in them though." Amy elbowed him, laughing.

"Amy!" He glared down at her, making the party laugh.

"Come on, Rogue." She slid her arm into his, smiling.

"Wh…w…what?" He blushed as she leaned partially on him, pulling him slightly. A sudden flashback, of the same girl, in another life, sliding her arm into his and laughing as they walked along the fair grounds.

"Come on, Cupid." She giggled, walking with him and waving back at the couple.

"Wait! Um, maybe I should stay here with Bunny…I mean we know Art is moving in with him, so you should go help her get packed." He gently pushed her towards Art.

"I'll keep Bunny company, and you guys can get ready for your trip."

"Ugh, fine." Amy stuck her tongue out at Rogue, sliding her arm into Art's as she laughed.

"Let's go!"

"But uh…" She glanced back at Bunny, smiling as she saw his vivid green eyes. "I'll be back soon." He nodded, a shy smile spreading across his lips, "Later." She smiled, nodding as turning back to Amy.


	2. Little Talks

**Hey Guys! Okay so I had a little bit of an issue before with Chapter one. Way too friggin long. So! Started again and split it into the first three chapters! I suggest you reread em because I changed a few things :p But! I really do hope you like it and I'm gonna try and get to writing more often! New Chapter Four though! :) P.S. It's rated M for _way later scenes_ and I shall write warnings for those!**

* * *

Amy smiled as she looked over the stuff that Art had laid out. Most of it was art supplies, but some were simple dresses.

"So…how are we packing this…?"

"A little trick I learned over the years I've been traveling."

"And that is?"

"You see all this stuff? First I pack it," Which it already really was, in two suit cases. "and then…" She slipped her fingers into the small pouch of bright blue sparkly powder, dusting it over the two bags. They began to float, slowly shrinking until they were about the size of her thumb nail. She slipped them onto a spiraled bracelet on her wrist, clasping it shut.

"That's ridiculously cool." Amy said, laughing. "I live with Rogue so I don't have to pack things… well now I do."

Art smiled, pulling out a small bag of the same magic and handing it to Amy. "Here, if you ever need it." She smiled as she hooked it onto her quiver, "Thanks. So…you're living with Bunny now huh?"

Art blushed, "Well…yeah…he asked me because I didn't really have a home so…"

"Aww, isn't he sweet? Do you like him?" Amy giggled, "You know, aside from him being a giant kangaroo and all."

"He's not a kangaroo!" Art shouted, a blush filling her cheeks. "Sorry…didn't mean to snap…"

Amy stared blankly at her for a moment before laughing, "You like him."

"I…I…I…"

Amy smiled widely, "Yes! I totally ship…uhm…I think you guys look adorable together."

"You think so…?" Art blushed as her words left her in a partial whisper.

"Hell yeah! I hope I get that one day. The look."

"I'm sure you will, I mean doesn't Rogue look at you that-"

"Rogue?! No way he doesn't…nope. He's too…no he doesn't look at me that way, too busy with other things."

Art smiled, leaning on the trunk of the tree. They were standing in a bit of a forest, where she'd decided to look through her things to see what she had before she packed it again. "Oh please…I see the way he looks at you."

"Like what? A student? 'cause that's what I am to him." Amy rolled her eyes and toyed with her hair.

"No, I think he really likes you. Plus, you're both so alike."

"He likes me as a student, Art, nothing more…" She shrugged, "Plus, I'm sure he gets irritated with our alikeness anyway…"

"No, I bet he thinks it's cute. And besides, I'm not asking what you think he sees of you. I'm asking what you see him as."

"I don't know…I mean…he's sweet and all…but…I can't help but think all he sees me as is his student…it blocks out any thought of him as anything else." A frown pressed to her lips, but she quickly forced it back to neutral.

"Well, maybe you need some time and since you uh…" Art giggled, blushing again, "you introduced me to Bunny, maybe I can help you find your guy."

"Maybe." Amy laughed, smiling. "It's pretty great having a girl friend now…I could only really ever talk to Rogue before."

"Trust me…I know how it feels. I mean the only real people I had for friends were Tooth and Sandy, and he's not much of a talker. And all my others…well…they were never like me so…" She referred to the immortality, which made her frown until Amy's hand gripped her shoulder with care. "Well, hey, we got each other now."

She nodded, "Yeah, I got you, Tooth, Sandy, Rogue, and…"

"Bunny?"

"…Yeah…I have him now too. And he named me 'Arthina, Spirit of the Creativity'. Got a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

"It's perfect."

"What's your title?"

"I don't know…Rogue never gave me a name besides Amy."

"Aren't you a guardian like him and Bunny?"

"Kind of…I'm more his assistant than anything."

"Hm…well if you're not a guardian then…why not come up with your title like…um…"

"Huh…um…maybe…just…Amoura? I don't know really." She laughed.

"How about 'Amoura Spirit of Love' maybe a little like me? Or maybe you can still think about it. How about asking Rogue?"

"Maybe…you all packed?"

"Oh yeah, I'm done. What about you?"

"I'll just pick up a bag from Rogue's castle on our way out."

"Now that you mention that…"

"What?"

"You told me that Rogue won't let you near his arrows because he said you're not ready, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, as long as you don't tell the guys, I'm willing to help you get them." Amy's eyes went wide as a mischievous smile spread across Art's face.

"Really? You will? Yes!"

"Yeah, but we get in and get out because we've been here for…how long?"

"Half an hour I suppose."

"Okay well, I don't want Bunny to worry so let's go now and then we'll leave in the morning! Is it normal to feel happy and nervous at the same time?"

"To get the arrows now?"

"No, about this trip. This is going to be the first time I go with a friend and no have to worry about losing them to age or illness and it's well…it's…how can I put this..a new chapter in my book, but a new beginning too."

"Actually, I meant are we leaving now for the arrows but…yeah it's normal…I've never really had anyone but Rogue." Art laughed a little as she felt she might have taken it a little overboard.

"Yeah, let's go now." She waved her arm around herself, golden dust enveloping her. Amy fluttered her wings out and flew up to hug her.

"This is going to be great!"

"Yeah! But uh, doesn't Rogue have like, guards or something?"

"Uh…yeah…damn…don't worry, we'll walk in like we own the place."

"Don't you? I mean you live with him so…aren't you like a uh co-owner?"

"Yeah, but I'm his student remember."

"Oh…but his guards won't hurt you so nothing to worry about, right?"

"Of course not…well…"

"Well what? They won't attack you. Me on the other hand…is that what you're worried about?"

"No, I mean they'll see you with me but um…I'm afraid of being seen by…_them_, not the guards but…_them_."

Art raised her eyebrow in question. "Uh, little-very little problem…don't worry about it! Let's go!" Art laughed, _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Amy and Art landed on the front steps of Rogue's castle. "Now what?" Art asked, looking up at the immense castle doors. "Easy, just walk in with me, don't say a word, and uh…smile!"

Amy slipped her arm into Art's walking with her through the doors and up the central staircase, nodding hello to the guards as she guided her to the hall where the vault was.

"Now…just…don't…make…a….sound…" Amy whispered as she stepped as light as she could. Gusts of wind caused by her wings would have made them much louder, which is why she chose not to fly. Amy bit her lip as she stared at the key code lock on the outside of the vault. _'Oh man…why does he have to lock it this bad? He probably changed it since last time…it's not Valentine's day anymore…so…another important date?'_ She took the risk and put in her birthdate, which was actually the day that Rogue and her met. It unlocked and she exhaled, smiling widely.

"That was easy!" She exclaimed, suddenly clasping her hands over her mouth as she gasped. "Dammit!" An arrow shot past them, "His quiver is in the back, I'll get them, you um…just dodge!" Art evaded each arrow. "Al-rig-ht!" Amy ran, dodging arrows and ran to the quiver, ignoring the wall safe in front of her, picking up the arrows and ran back, grabbing Art and running out, slamming the vault door shut.

"Nice job." Art said, smiling.

"Where to now?" Amy asked, walking over to the window.

"The warren!" Art darted out of the window, laughter ringing from her. Amy laughed and jumped out as well, wings spread out.

"So, how does it feel to have his arrows?" Art asked her, smiling.

"Great! I just don't know how I'll hide…oh! Your powder!"

"Yes! And if you ever want to make them normal again just toss it up and it'll land perfect in your hands. It's pretty convenient actually. But don't you think he'll find out that they're missing?"

"Oh yeah, eventually…but I'll try to persuade him not to kill me." Amy dusted the powder over the quiver, and it slowly morphed into a small charm that she slipped into her sash.

"Awesome."

"Tell me about it…how do you think I bring all my art supplies with me?"

"It's brilliant." Amy smiled as she landed on the grassy plains of the warren.

"Where do you think Bunny is?"

"Either with Rogue or somewhere thinking about you." Amy chuckled.

"No he's not." Art argued, blush creeping up as she couldn't hold the giggle back.

"You know what, he's probably talking to Rogue _about_ you."

"Would you shut up? If anything, Rogue is talking _all_ about you."

Amy snickered, "Yeah okay, anyways, wanna go find em?"

Art nodded, wincing as Amy suddenly shouted. "Cupid! Kangaroo! Where are you?!" She laughed, earning a short playful glare from Art. "He is not a kangaroo and would you please keep your voice down? I want to find them not scare them."

"Why not both? Rogue! Bunny!"

"Bunny! Rogue!"

Bunny's ear twitched from his seat on the grass as he stopped mid-sentence, "Did ya hear somethin?" "Hear what?" Rogue asked, dropping the grass sliver out of his hand that he was toying with.

"Dunno, thought I heard someone…anyways…yeah uh…I like her…but don't you think she wants someone more um…well…human?"

"I don't really know her but I doubt it. If anything I'll ask Amy and see what she think-" He suddenly looked around, "Did I just hear?"

"Where the hell could they have gone? Cupid!" Amy shouted. "Bunny! Where are you?!" Art called out, looking around.

"I think I hear Art?" Bunny smiled.

"Me too…which means Amy's back!"

"Course you'd be excited for that one." He chuckled, Rogue nudging him with a laugh.

"You're one to talk!" He jumped up, rushing to the source of the sound. For a hundred years he'd been on the same one track friendship with Amy, but now things were changing, and maybe he could finally fix things. Bunny laughed and hopped after him, excitement coursing through him.

"Bunny! Where can they be, Amy?"

Amy shrugged, "I don't know."

The guys had come up behind them, and Bunny smiled, stopping and tapping his foot on the ground, creating a portal beneath her. She gasped as she fell through, appearing up in front of Bunny as he caught her.

"Bunny…?" She groaned, a playful sound out of her sudden fear.

He smiled widely, "Art." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him after he let her down. "Bunny!"

He blushed, hugging her back.

"Hey there."

"Hi!" She suddenly felt embarrassed at the girlish way she was acting, but she smiled anyway.

"You all packed for your trip?"

Art nodded, "Yeah…hey, where's Rogue?"

"Uh…he was just with me…"

Rogue smiled as he crept up behind Amy, "Right…here!"

Amy yelped, turning around to face him. "Jesus, Cupid!"

He laughed, "Scaring you never gets old…"

She shoved him playfully, "Jerk…"

Amy smiled up at him, "Did ya miss us?"

He smiled down at her, dark blue eyes staring into teal ones. "Of course I did."

Amy blushed lightly, "So…um…what do you want to do?"

Rogue chuckled, "Let's ditch the lovebirds for now…give em privacy?"

Amy giggled, "Fine, I'm so gonna win…" She whispered the last part, beginning to stroll away as Art and Bunny continued their conversation.

"Oh please…while you girls were packing and talking about your trip, art, and…shoes or something, Bunny and I were talking about her and yo-love." He held back saying he was talking about her, still uncertain of her feelings. "I think I know what to do!"

Amy pouted, "First off, we were very much talking about love, thank you very much, second…what?"

"I'm not telling you, but just so we're clear…how does she feel about him?"

"I'm not telling you." She mimicked, smiling.

"Fine then, I won't tell you how he feels."

"Oh please, it's so obvious. He's giving her that look."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter if I know what she thinks anyway because I could probably get them together without even looking or using my bow."

"To be honest, I think they're winning the bet."

"What do you mean?"

"They're falling in love already, even without our help."

"Well yeah but it's still our job to help them."

"True…hey, do you ever think about finding that? Someone else?"

He smiled, "Yeah, all the time…" His lips pressed thin, trying to withhold the pain that rose in his chest. He remembered the fair, the school dances, the dates, and he shut his eyes tightly for a moment, trying to forget that those moments were once with the girl that stood beside him. "What about you?"

"Eventually, but it's harder for us, you know?"

"Yeah, I know….we could live a million years and never find them but…"

"But?" She stared up at him, stopping in her walk.

"Bunny and Art found each other, so that's good enough for us until we find our own love."

"True…we should leave them be for the night." She said, nudging him.

"Yeah, but I'm still going to beat you. I'm gonna be the one they make the toast to at their wedding."

She laughed, slipping her arm into his, "Yeah okay sure…" He smiled, happy at her touch.

"Does Art know about the Tooth thing you tried to pull with Bunny?"

"Uh…I don't know, but she'd probably kill me if she found out." She laughed, leaning into him as they walked.

He smiled a bit wider, "That's what I was afraid of…"

"Yeah, but it was harmless! I mean, I wasn't _really_ aiming…at least I wasn't using your arrows."

"Yeah, like I'd ever let you use my arrows…tell you what, figure out my password _again_ and you can use _one_." He laughed, and she laughed harder.

"It's probably Valentine's day again or something stupid."

"Not even close…it's a little more important than that."

"Oh? How important?" She nudged him with her head as they continued to walk. She wanted to know if he really thought the day they met was important to him.

"It's pretty damn important actually…"

"One day, you'll tell me, you know that right? I mean, I've been your assistant for almost what…fifty years?"

"Yeah…but no."

Amy gasped dramatically, "So you're saying you'll never trust me?!"

"No, what I'm saying is that I don't want another accident. Not after what happened in Denmark…You remember that don't you?" She cringed, taking her head off his shoulder but keeping her limp arm in his.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for me, I'm pretty sure that Manny would've taken your powers away…"

"Okay but it was a complete accident! She had the girl's voice and it was super dark."

He laughed, "It's a good thing Art is going with you…"

"Hey, I'm not that bad at this okay…? It's hard…love is so complicated." She dropped her arm, which pained him slightly.

"It is, but I think you'll be better off with someone going with you anyway."

"Yeah…hey maybe we can take a trip one day? Hit up Arendelle in Norway? It's lovely there in the summer…"

"You think so? I heard there are trolls who are well…love experts."

Amy laughed, "Oh yeah? Well, we can go after I come back from my trip."

"Yeah, well, you better come back soon then…"

She smiled, "Why? You wanna go that soon? Or are you gonna miss me?" He blushed, humming and then chuckling.

"What, you are?"

"I…" He bit his lip and then pointed out to the artsy couple's direction. "Look! Bunny is going to put his arm around Art!" Amy lit up, turning, "What?! I don't see them from here!"

Rogue spread his thick wings, smiling as he shot up. "Can't believe you fell for that." He muttered under his breath, smiling. She looked back to see him up in the air. "Are you ditching me?!" She leapt up, wings flapping as she hovered in front of him.

"What? I'm sorry I just can't hear you from up here!" He shouted, eyes looking up as if he couldn't hear her. She flapped her wings hard enough to launch herself up to float just in front of him, face inches away. "Are you ditching me, cupid?" "N-no I was just flying to…to…"

Amy smiled, hands on her hips, "To?" "To…to…go home! I can't exactly leave the staff without their boss I mean they'll think it's a day off! That's it!" He spun and flew, wings brushing Amy causing her to laugh and follow.

"Then I'll come too! It's getting late anyway…"

"Don't you want to stay with Art?" He asked, glancing back.

"Nah, she's got Bunny! I'll just come early tomorrow!" She caught up, smiling.

"Alright well, I just gotta check the staff, the castle, and the vault, then I'll sleep too."

"Uh! I can um check for you! You've gotta be tired!"

He smiled, "Alright you check the staff and castle, and I'll check on the vault."

She shook her head, "What if we trade? I'll check the vault, you know, the staff don't exactly see me as a higher up, you're the boss."

"Well…I don't really need you trying to get in again so…no. Plus the staff doesn't exactly trust you considering you tried pairing them up once!"

"But you should _really_ go to the staff. Trust me I can check the vault."

He chuckled, stopping mid-flight. "Tell you what? Let's make a bet. If I get there first, I'll check everything and you deal with the staff. If you win, we switch. Deal? I'll even give you a head start." He smiled, arms crossed. She laughed, "So it's a race?" Her wings fluttered excitedly, "You're on Cupid!" He nudged his head towards the castle's direction, gesturing for her to go. She smiled widely and spiraled off into the sky, heading straight for the castle. _I'll get there. I win. He never finds out!_ She thought, smiling. "Good thing I haven't shown her the shortcut, avoids headwinds." He started flying, dipping up above the clouds to avoid the winds.

* * *

Amy flapped her wings harder and faster, and smiled eagerly as she saw the castle in the distance. She glanced behind her, not seeing Rogue. "He must be so far behind!" Rogue smiled as he dropped down from above her, "Closer than you think, Amy!" She screamed, wings faltering a bit as he sped up ahead of her.

"No! Don't!" He laughed, "Ha! I'm gonna win!" "Rogue!" She flew as fast as she could, her small wings flapping dangerously hard. "Just- a little- more!" His wings felt tired as he rushed, but he was so close. Amy pumped her wings hard, but screamed out in pain as her left wing sprained out and she fell down, landing hard on the courtyard of the castle.

"Amy!" Rogue stopped from his aim for the balcony, dropping down beside her. "Are you alright?!" He came up to her as she sat up, feeling the pain in her left wing. "Yeah I-I'm fine." She smiled at him, trying to keep her tough exterior. "No, you're not." He looked over her wing, "Well, the good news is that I can fix that and you won't miss your trip. Bad news, you lost." He tried to play a joke, which she laughed to. "Yeah, yeah, I lost." He smiled, kneeling and holding his hand out. "Can you stand? You didn't break anything else did you?" She shook her head, taking his hand and let him pull her to her feet.

"Well, I'll just check the staff and have them check everything else. Let's get you to your room so I can heal you. Uh, actually I'll get you to my room. I've got the healing stuff there." She blushed as he suddenly lifted her in his arms, bridal style. "T…thanks." She hummed, smiling. "It's nothing." He flapped his wings and made a quick jump to land at the castle doors, which were immediately opened by the two guards standing there.

"Luna! John!" He called out to the head of the staff, gently letting Amy down. Luna and John stepped out from opposite ends of the castle, walking quickly but with poise. Luna had silvery white hair, not from age, which was up in a loose bun and brown eyes that were so light they almost looked golden. She wore her black dress that she always did, long sleeved with a low cut and a skirt that reached her knees, pinching at her hips by a white and red belt with matching white heels. John had messy brown curls that were loose and hung just above his eyes, which were a vibrant blue. He was wearing a princely sort of suit, white undershirt, golden doublet, red overcoat, and navy blue pants tucked into black boots.

"Yes, Lord Rogue?" They practically said in unison, over looking the situation.

"Take Amoura to my room to rest, she sprained her wing harshly." He looked down at the red-head that was still partially in his arms. "I'll be right there. If you need anything, just ask them." She nodded, walking over to Luna and John with her left wing hanging painfully.

* * *

The doors pushed open to a room Amy knew. It had a white tiled floor and ceiling, with cream walls that were lined in gold on the bottom and top. The king-sized bed was pressed against the right wall, a large white canopy hanging over maroon blankets and white pillows and golden frame. To the left of the bed was a large white and gold wardrobe, and directly across from it was white and golden baby grand piano, which had a shelf to it's left filled with books. Across from the door were large and windowed double doors that led to a balcony with ornate golden railings and silver picnic table with two chairs.

Luna held Amy's elbow as she led her to sit up on his plush bed, smiling and nodding as the girl set herself comfortably. "Thanks." Amy said, feeling the urge to spread her wings in a stretch but restrained herself to keep from pain.

"It's nothing at all, milady. As Lord Rogue's significant other we can't exactly have you feeling any discomfort." Amy opened her mouth to protest, a blush resting on her cheeks.

"Oh, I'm uh I'm not…I'm not his significant…"

"Of course." John politely interrupted, a smile on his face, one of playfulness.

"Do you require anything else before we take our leave?" He asked, arms folded behind his back.

"Uh, no I'm good. Just let him know I'm settled." Amy nodded, still feeling heat in her cheeks. _They think he and I are…together?_

Luna smiled, "Of course. Goodnight, Lady Amelia. Uh-Sorry, I meant Lady Amy." Luna bit her lip in embarrassment, earning a short glare from John who simply smiled at Amy and turned, walking to the door. They both left, leaving Amy alone.

Amy played with her fingers, humming a tune as she tried to ignore the pain in her wing. She was smiling at the titles she was given early. Significant other. Lady. It made her feel stupidly giddy, but she liked it. After a few moments, she tried to spread her wings, pain quickly shooting up and down her wing to her spine. "Dammit!" She groaned, fingers gripping the blanket of the bed.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? You're gonna make it worse!" Rogue lectured, stepping the room.

"I was just testing it out, jeez…" She said, looking up at him with a half smile.

"Well, don't 'test it out' until I fix it, okay?" His voice seemed stern, but his face expressed worry.

"Okay…but how exactly are you going to fix it anyway?" She asked, wincing as she drew her wings slowly back. He smiled, walking over and sitting beside her.

"Think back to the day we met. You were pretty out of it and when you saw me you got scared. You tried to run away but you fell and hit your head, pretty hard too. And then you woke up here without any pain."

She laughed softly, "Yeah, I remember that. I don't know why I was so scared of you…you're not scary looking, just cute." A blush rose on both their faces, but reddened more on his. "Uh…well I had healed you. Finding love for others isn't my only talent. I thought you'd remember that?"

"Kind of…but-" She hissed, biting the inside of her lip.

"C-could you work your magic, please?" He nodded, gesturing for her to turn her back to him. She turned, wincing as she spread her wings out.

"I'm gonna put my hand on your wing, it's going to hurt, but it'll heal it. You ready?"

She nodded, "Hit me."

He gently placed his hand on the thick upper bone, a golden glow slowly radiating out along it. She locked her jaw, trying her best to restrain showing pain. "You okay so far?" He asked, trying his best to speed the healing without hurting her. "Perfect." The glow illuminated her entire left wing and then slowly faded. His hand retreated, falling to his lap.

"How do you feel?" He asked as she turned to face him. She slowly pulled her wings in and out. "Whoa…so much better…thank you." She smiled softly, her eyes falling into his. He blushed lightly, "It's no problem…try flying?" She nodded and flapped her wings, floating gently above the bed. "Feels like new!" He laughed, reaching up and pulling her down by her hand, keeping it in his loosely.

"Now you won't have to postpone your trip. Although, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind spending a few extra days with Bunny." _Just like I wouldn't mind spending a few extra days with you. _He thought, smiling.

"Oh really?" She laughed.

"You know it's the truth."

"Yeah, yeah, hey! Maybe we should do the trip to Arendelle this summer! Go to the coronation of their queen back then?"

He smiled, "Sounds great! You should still go with Art though, considering the coronation isn't for a month. That way I'll have time to help Bunny with his surprise."

"Sure, that's good. But, what surprise?"

"Well, if I tell you what it is, then you have to promise me what she says about him. I'll even tell you what he said." He gave her hand a gently squeeze, smiling at her.

"Fine…but only on one condition."

"Okay fine. I have a question, too. But you first."

"Help me be a better guardian?" She asked, a sad smile pressed into her lips.

"What are you talking about? You're already a great one!"

"Yeah, but I messed up with the Ariel thing-"

"It was just one time. Come on, don't forget I messed up before too. The Roth Smith fiasco?"

She laughed softly, still a sad smile on her face. "Right…still…help me?"

He frowned, "Fine, even though you don't need my help. How about we test your skills in Arendelle?"

She nodded, smiling. "Sure. Anyways, what was your question?"

He smiled, "It's related to the surprise. How does Art carry her stuff? I didn't see a suitcase or anything…"

"Oh, well she has this magic, like your love dust, that shrinks it into a small charm that she hooks onto a bracelet. It's pretty neat…"

"Really? Is she taking all of her stuff?"

Amy nodded.

"The thing is…Bunny wanted to have her room ready for her when she came back, and her own little art station with a view of the meadows."

"Oh, aw! That's so sweet! Well, um, I guess I'll convince her to leave her stuff with him."

"Thanks. Just tell her to take her clothes and that's really all she needs."

"I will. It's so weird seeing Bunny in love."

"Yeah…to think of our big, 6'1, egg loving kangaroo friend in love…"

"It's so sweet. I wish I had that…um! Not the uh not Bunny, just love."

"You will, maybe not anytime soon, but you will…" _'Even if it's not with me…'_ He thought, squeezing her hand.

"I hope so…" She mused, looking up at him, eyes captured by his. He stared softly into her oceanic eyes, the teal shining brightly. She sighed softly, which made him realize what was happening. He cleared his throat, eyes still locked on hers. "Well…it uh…it's getting late…and you…you need rest so…"

She blushed, smiling nervously. "Y-yeah I…I do."

"So…um…" She loosened her hold on his hand, "I guess I'll um…I'll see you in the morning before I leave then?"

"Yeah, um, what time are you leaving?"

"At eleven I believe." She said, standing up.

"Do you still wanna watch the sunrise?" He asked, eyes filled with hope. Amy and him had always watched the sunrise whenever they could, which was why there was a table out on the balcony. "Of course." She smiled, walking backwards to the door. "It's my favorite part of the day…"

"I know…I remember the first night I found that out about you. Nearly gave me a heart attack when I came in to check up on you, considering it was only your second day here. Found you up on the rooftop, and when I came to talk to you, you were still scared of me…I know why you were, I mean I was just this random guy who found you and helped you as best I could…and in return you became a part of my life…"

Amy blushed at his speech, staring softly at him without words. He suddenly realized what he was saying, and scratched at the back of his head, smiling awkwardly. "Um, y-you should probably really go get some rest…I'll go wake you when it's time."

She blushed, nodding as she stepped back, "Good night Cu-" She hit the door, "Rogue." She smiled, reaching the doorknob as twisting it, opening the door and stepping out, glancing back at him for a moment before shutting it. Amy stared at the door for a moment, then turned, walking to her room.

* * *

Rogue peaked out, making sure she was gone before walking to the vault. He walked past the empty podium, where his quiver and bow would have been sitting, completely oblivious to it's emptiness, and twisted the safe in the wall open. He pulled out a silver locket, a rose engraved on one side, and slowly opened it, eyes already blurred with tears. Inside was a photo of a man with his brown hair and eyes, and a girl with brown hair and Amy's eyes, together on one side, and on the other was their names engraved. He sniffed, walking out and to his room, leaning on the balcony railing and staring up at the full moon, which was always full in his eyes.

"Hey…I know I haven't talked to you in a long time…there's really not a chance she'll remember me, huh? I know Tooth could help…but I don't want her to learn her memories. I want her to remember them." He shrugged, pain filling his chest. "But…I want her to be happy. I don't want her to live life like I did those five years…just watch over her please? Help her find true love…even if it isn't me. Just keep her happy, will ya?" He sniffed and smiled, shutting his eyes and gripping the locket tightly. "I just want her to be happy…"

* * *

Bunny smiled as he settled down on the grass, the warmth of sunset long gone. Art sat beside him, cape wrapped around her shoulders like a blanket.

"This is absolutely beautiful…" She mused, falling back suddenly on the grass, feeling warmth in it. He had jumped at her sudden fall, but chuckled and fell back to lay beside her.

"I'm never actually out here this late…I usually knock out early." He said, crossing his arms behind his head. She frowned, looking over at him.

"I'm sorry, am I keeping you up?"

He shook his head. "No!" _Too quick of an answer, ya idiot._ He scolded himself, giving her a smile. "Of course not. I don't mind company really…it's pretty fun…It's a nice change."

She looked back up at the sky, mindlessly stretching her arm out to sit between them. "How many do you think there are?" She asked, eyes lazily trying to count them, even though she knew it was useless.

"Thousands." He hummed, placing his paw on her hand. She blushed, eyes flicking to the side but back up at the sky as her chest expanded with a huge nervous breath, lips curving into a smile. They laid there for minutes, which felt like hours, and her eyes slowly fell closed. He took note in her steady breathing, and turned his eyes to her. "Art?" He whispered, to which there was no response. He chuckled, wanting to lay there for the rest of the night. But he knew she probably wouldn't be that comfortable on the grass _all_ night long anyway. He slowly moved to slip his arms under her, lifting her carefully. She easily fit in his arms, and in her sleep snuggled into his furry chest. He felt the heat in his cheeks, and made his way to the little cottage in the distance.

He pushed the door open with his foot, shutting it the same way and making his way up the stairs. It was a small cottage, but had two stories. He stood in the hallway, glancing between the two doors. There weren't any extra beds aside from his, and he didn't really feel like it would be a nice thing to let her sleep on the couch. He nudged the door open, looking around his messy room. He groaned, but walked over and gently placed her down on his bed. It was a full-sized bed, with thick olive green blankets and two beige pillows. He took one of the blankets and wrapped it around her, smiling at her for a moment before touching his nose to her cheek. She smiled in her sleep, reaching out and pulling in the pillow, hugging it sleepily. He chuckled under his breath, stepping back as quietly as he could, shutting the door.


	3. Sweet Morning And Sweeter Times

**Hey Guys! Okay so I had a little bit of an issue before with Chapter one. Way too friggin long. So! Started again and split it into the first three chapters! I suggest you reread em because I changed a few things :p But! I really do hope you like it and I'm gonna try and get to writing more often! New Chapter Four though! :) P.S. It's rated M for _way later scenes_ and I shall write warnings for those!**

* * *

"_Man it's a beautiful night." The brunette smiled, fingers tapping on the steering wheel to the music playing. "I know! I can't imagine what California is gonna be like…" The brunette girl laughed, her curls flowing in the wind of the night as she undid her bun. He smiled, knowing that as soon as they got to California, he'd get to LA, stop in front of that famous Hollywood sign and ask her to be his forever. He felt the weight of the small velvet box in his pocket, but looked over at her with a wider smile. "You look beautiful." He said, happily smiling as a blush set over her cheeks. She smiled, staring into his eyes. The lights on the empty road flickered, darker, darker, until the road was completely black. Even his lights went out, and he reached for the switch. "Rogue?!" "Hold on I got it!" He flicked it a few times, a little panic rising as the switch refused to work. "Come on damn you!" He shouted, slamming his steering wheel and flicking the switch again. His headlights illuminated the road, her eyes going wide and she gasped. "Look out!" He looked forward, twisting his steering wheel all too late. The front end of the car slammed into a road barrier, screams coming from both of them. In the split second that he realized they were going to crash, he reached out for her, grasping her as they both flew forward. They flew over the road barrier, landing on the concrete of the road. Her head slammed into the concrete. Black._

* * *

Amy shot up from her bed, screaming for a moment before covering her mouth with tears brimming her eyes. "Amy?!" Her eyes darted to the door where the voice came from and her breath shivered. Rogue knocked on the door, "Amy? Are you okay?" She bit her lip, wiping the liquid threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Uh, yeah…sorry just a uh…bad dream." "You sure? I could hear you scream from the vault." Her eyes shot open, and she bolted from the bed, quickly opening the door.

"Y-you went in the vault?" "Yeah, I-" He tried to think of something, anything that didn't have him explaining that he was actually going to put the locket back. "Uh, the guards thought something was wrong, but I checked it out. All good." He smiled, crossing his arms. Her eyebrow rose in question, but she quickly smiled, not wanting to raise any suspicion. "Oh, well that's good." She laughed softly, looking up at him.

"What time is it?" She asked, a yawn building up. He looked past her at the grandfather clock in the corner, "About ten minutes after you left." She laughed, "Oh…well, goodnight then." He smiled, nodding a goodnight to her and freezing as she leaned up and quickly kissed his cheek. She smiled and shut the door, blush rising in her cheeks. His eyes were wide, and he let out a soft chuckle, reaching up and touching his cheek. His arm dropped and he turned, heading for his room with a lovestruck smile on his face.

* * *

Rogue knocked on the door, "Hey!" "It's open?" Amy laughed, calling out from her bathroom. He opened the door, seeing the light from the bathroom and stuck to where he couldn't see anything. "It's fifteen minutes until sunrise, and I thought we could have breakfast." "Yeah sure!" She stepped out of the bathroom, smiling at him. She had a sleeveless red dress that reached the floor, black flats hidden beneath the skirt. Rogue's lips parted in awe as he stared at her.

She blushed under his gaze, "I-is my hair that bad? I know it's messy but I didn't really wanna try and tame it now…" His eyes widened, "No! No, no no it-it's not the hair it's-you look…whoa." She blushed redder but put on her playful mood. "Well, you keep staring Cupid and we might just miss our sun rising." She laughed softly as she walked past him and out the door, walking towards his room.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming! I'll just go down quickly for our food." Amy nodded, waving back as she practically skipped to his room. He stared after her, smiling widely and turning to walk down to the kitchen. "Luna! Nina!" He called out, pushing through the kitchen doors. Luna smiled from her seat on the counter, waving lightly over at him while her twin sister Nina was already working at breakfast.

* * *

Amy leaned on the balcony, spreading her arms out and letting her chin rest on the metal. She sighed, "Maybe…maybe he does like me."

"Who?" Rogue asked, walking in with a tray of breakfast. She spun around, hands gripping the bar behind her nervously. "Uh…um this uh…guy." _Smooth, Amy, smooth. _She cursed herself under her breath as his smile faltered.

"Oh, um…if I may ask…who?"

"Uh…Um w-what are we having for breakfast?" She asked, arms dropping to her sides and playing with the fabric of her dress.

"Oh, pancakes, toast, butter, and…who were you talking about?" His voice broke a little with the question, and he almost punched himself for being stupid enough to show that he was unsettled by her statement. She smiled, skipping over to him and taking the tray.

"Ooh, pancakes!" She placed the tray down on the small silver table, glancing over at him. "No one, don't worry about it." He smiled and walked over to the table, trying to keep calm. _Okay. I know I said I want her to be happy but uh…little heads up next time Manny! _

Amy sat down at the table, gesturing out to the chair across form her. "Sit!" He sat down, smiling at her before locking his eyes on the food.

"So…did you even get any sleep?"

"Yeah…I think I knocked out after the uh, vault thing and your nightmare. Which um…I don't know if you want to talk about it…but you can tell me if you want."

"Uh…it wasn't much…I was sitting in a car, laughing and talking and you were there, I think, and…and suddenly we crashed and…and I screamed and…I…" She shivered in her seat, "It was kinda freaky."

"Wait, what? You said car? And it crashed?"

"Uh, yeah…why?"

"N-nothing just um…I was there?"

"Yeah…I think you were driving…"

"Um…anything else? I mean are you sure it was me?"

Amy nodded, "I know your voice." He shifted in his chair, feeling suddenly a thousand tons heavier. "Okay…and um…d-do you feel like uh…like maybe this was something that happened be-uh-fore? Or just random?"  
She shrugged, taking a bite into her food. "It felt a little familiar…"

"Have you ever dreamt of this before?" He asked, ignoring his food completely.

"No…definitely not like that. But surprisingly you do show up a lot in my dreams." She let out a nervous laugh. "Like fairs, dinners, school even."

He chuckled, grinning. "So, you dream about me all the time, hm?"

She glared at him, sipping from her drink. "I can't help what I dream of. Blame Sandy."

An orangish glow caught her attention through the corner of her eye, and she bolted from the table, nearly knocking over the food. She leaned up on the railing, smiling at the oncoming colors. "It's rising!" He chuckled, shrugging and walking to stand beside her. He moved his arm to wrap around her, but flinched and pulled it back, remembering that she might have found someone else. Amy glanced over at him and scooted over to lean her head on his shoulder, sighing softly. He looked down at her, loving the closeness.

"It's so beautiful…isn't it?" She glanced up at him, but locked her eyes back on the sunrise.

"Yeah…it is…" He spoke the last two words with his gaze on her. He leaned his head on hers, lids feeling heavy with sleep. Amy blushed, smiling. "By the way…there is no guy." She whispered, trying to fix what she already messed up. "Oh? That's…tha…goo…" He slowly dozed out. "Rogue?" She giggled a bit, nudging him. His breath was steadied, and she could feel him slowly slipping.

She laughed under her breath and wrapped an arm around him, lifting him. "Thank god you weigh just about as much as a feather." She carried him back inside to his bed, uncaring that she was missing the sunrise. She laid him down carefully, and went to move away, but was caught on something. Him. In his sleep, he'd felt her warmth, and his fingers lazily reached up and grabbed her shoulder and neck softly. "Uh…Rogue…?" She whispered, blushing red. He mumbled her name in his sleep, which made her blush more. "Uh…" Her back was starting to ache from being hunched over, and she slowly slipped to lay beside him, his grip loosening from her shoulders and neck and grasping at her like a teddy bear. She let out a soft laugh which turned into a yawn. She looked over at the clock above his desk, "I guess I have a little time for a nap…"

* * *

Brown eyes slowly opened to the ceiling, and the warmth of the blankets around her. Art yawned, wrapping herself deeper into the blankets until her eyes widened and she quickly sat up. "W-where am I?" She whispered, rubbing her eyes to rid them of sleep. She looked around, observing the room. She was wrapped in olive colored blankets in the middle of a bed, which sat against the wall in the center, the room filled with small wooden pieces of furniture. "Uh…Bunny?" She called out, running a hand through her dark hair.

"Morning." The voice that was to her side made her jump, and she turned to face it. Bunny had been sitting on the ground, legs crossed, looking through a book filled with colors and designs.

"Oh! Uh…morning." She said, smiling as she fixed herself to sit comfortably. "How did I get here?"

"Carried you…you kind of passed out in the meadow and I didn't know if you would've been comfortable there…"

"Oh…well thank you." She smiled, turning her body to face him.

"No problem." He smiled, shutting the book and placing it on the ground.

"What time is it?" Art asked, rubbing her eyes and noticing the colors beginning to paint the sky with sunrise.

"Probably about six…"

She yawned again and her stomach growled along with it.

He chuckled, "Are you hungry?"

"A little yeah…" She nodded, a sheepish smile on her face.

He stood, "I'll make you something." "Uhm!" He stopped from where he'd began walking, turning to her. "Yeah?" "C-could I make you breakfast? As a thank you? For everything?" He chuckled, "Sure. Come on, kitchen's downstairs."

* * *

Rogue yawned, subconsciously tightening his arms around the figure that snuggled into his chest. He looked down, smiling at the violet-red hair until his eyes widened and he whispered, "Am…Amy?!" She stifled a bit, but tightened her arm around his waist. He blushed, tightening his arms back. She sighed happily in her sleep, feeling his warmth. He smiled down at her and memories of how they were before raced through his mind.

Amy yawned, stretching her arm out and then dropping it back on his chest, which when he breathed and his chest rose, her eyes widened. "Huh?" He smiled down at her, "Hey…" He whispered, eyes soft in his gaze. "H-hi…I uh…sorry I didn't…mean to fall asleep like…like that…" She blushed red, biting her lip nervously. "It's alright…" He smiled, feeling his heartbeat slow.

"You're warm…" She hummed, blushing even more when she realized she spoke out loud. "Thanks." He chuckled, looking up at the ceiling.

She yawned a bit, "What time is it?" He glanced over at the clock above his desk, "Ten, I think." She frowned a bit, "Oh…I have to leave soon…" Her fingers tapped lightly on his chest, playing with the material of his shirt. "I know…" He frowned, but a smile tugged at his lips with her playful fingers.

She looked up at him, "You're really comfy too."

He chuckled, "Really?"

"Uh huh. Super."

"Yeah…"

She laughed, "Was that a 'yeah I know I'm comfy' or a 'yeah you too'?" She pushed up a bit on his chest, eyes locking on his.

"The latter. I'm gonna miss you…like I always do…but…I know this is what you love, helping people find their other halves, and of course you love seeing the world…sorry I can't take you all the time…course I'm gonna miss you…"

She smiled, leaning up and kissed his cheek. "It's fine…and I'll be back before you know it, Cupid." She teased, giggling lightly.

"Yeah I know…you think Bunny's gonna miss Art?"

"Of course he will! He loves her…it's gotta be great to be in love…"

He chuckled, knowing exactly what being in love felt like. "Yeah, it really-"

A knock and a voice rang from the other side of the door. "Lord Rogue! Are you awake? My apologies, but I'm afraid Lady Amy is missing! Has she left for her trip so soon?" Amy blushed, suppressing a squeal and burying her face in his chest. His heart skipped a beat as she did, and he cleared his throat. "Uh, I'm not sure! Check the vault, if not, try her room again!" "Yes, Sir!" Footsteps retreated and he released the breath he held.

She peaked up at him, "I should probably go then…you know, before someone else comes?" He nodded, "I guess, you so worried about your reputation?" She laughed, sitting up and nudging his chest. "They already think I'm your _'significant other'_, you really want them thinking we're sleeping together?" She blushed at her last words. He restrained a frown, feeling slightly hurt by her words, "Oh…well…yeah uh…yeah."

She laughed, leaning down closer to him. "I need to pack so I'll see you before I leave?" He nodded, unable to hold back the small gasp as her lips touched his cheek. "I had a lovely nap." She whispered lightly, leaning on his chest. "M-me too…" She lingered for a moment before sitting up and standing, fluttering her wings out in a stretch.

"Let's do it again sometime."

He blushed.

"I-if you uh…don't mind." She bit her lip, blushing.

"I'd like that. "

She stumbled back a bit, "Awesome! I uh…I gotta go get ready." She smiled nervously, reaching for the doorknob. "Bye…"

She opened the door, "I'll be right back to say goodbye!" She spun and darted out, rushing to her room with a goofy smile on her face. Rogue chuckled, ruffling his hair a bit and standing up, stepping over to his side table. "Now I really don't want her to go…" He pulled the drawer open, lifting up a hidden latch, frowning at a small velvet box. _This is how it could have been._

* * *

Art pulled open the wooden fridge, looking over it's contents. All vegetables. Great. "So…salad for breakfast?" She asked, pulling out the lettuce, tomatoes, carrots, and onions.

"Salad?" Bunny walked up behind her, confused.

"Uh…yeah? You've never had a salad?" She asked, pulling out a knife and slab of wood.

"No…"

She laughed softly, "You're gonna love it!" She slid the knife through the vegetables, placing them in a bowl and tossing them lightly. "I didn't see any dressing…but I'm sure you're good without it." She smiled, taking two small bowls in one hand and the large salad bowl in the other, walking them to the table. "Here we go!"

She filled the small bowls with salad and sat down, picking up a fork. He sat across from her, a nervous smile as he looked between her and the food. "Go ahead, try it." She said, biting into lettuce. He reached in, grabbing a handful and starting to nibble at it. He smiled wide, digging in. She blushed, covering her mouth to hold back laughter as he practically shoved his face into the bowl. He looked up, bits of green stuck to his fur. "Sorry." He mumbled, sitting up. She laughed, "As long as you like it." He chuckled, nodding. "It's great, Art."

Art sat on the couch, smiling widely as she looked around the cottage. "Your home is adorable." He laughed, "Yes, that's what I've always wanted to hear." She rolled her eyes at the sarcasm that laced his tone.

"Oh hush. It's very nice." He smiled, "Thank you." He flinched as she suddenly launched off the couch, skidding across the floor to sit at the paints that sat in the corner. "Are these all metallic paints?!" She exclaimed, popping the top off of one. He chuckled, "Yeah, why?" "They're beautiful colors!"

Bunny smiled, sitting beside her and patting the few eggs that wobbled over to him. "You can use them if you like."

"Really?!" She giggled excitedly, taking the paintbrush from him as she lifted an egg, beginning to paint. He started asking her simple questions, favorite color, favorite memory, favorite place to visit. Eventually she began falling back asleep and he'd noticed she was tired before, so he lifted her and moved them to sit on the couch, still talking as she dozed off.

* * *

"Hey there!" Amy said, leaning on the doorframe, a small white bag in hand. "Hey." He stood up from his seat at his desk, shutting the small journal and walking over to her.

"I'm all set and ready! I'm so excited!"

"Yeah…you…I…" He fumbled with his words, biting his lip. He had been reading that small journal, recalling memories he'd written down so we wouldn't ever forget even a single detail.

"What's wrong? You okay?" She half-whispered, walking up and placing a hand on his arm. He jerked her into a hug, pressing his face into her hair. She blushed, hugging back and nuzzling her face into his shoulder. "I'll miss you…be safe, make people happy, drive Art crazy…I'll see you soon…" "I'll miss you too Rogue." She hummed, looking up at him. He slowly pressed his forehead on hers, "Goodbye…" He whispered, which she repeated back in a whisper. Neither of them knew where the closeness came from, the sudden topic of true love or the nap together, but all they knew was that it felt…natural. He slowly stepped back, hands slipping down her arms to hold her hands.

After a few moments, she blushed red, stammering out her words, "I uh…I gotta…Art…time…I…" He nodded, "Remember what I said about Bunny's surprise." She nodded, "Yeah I! I-do, don't worry, I'll convince her." He bit the inside of his lip, fingers slipping from hers and drops his arms to his side, hating every moment. She fought the weird feeling in her chest, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "I'll be back before you know it, Rogue!"

He chuckled, "I know." She smiled, stepping back towards the door. "I gotta fly fast. Australia is pretty uh far from here." She laughed, partially nervously. "It is…let Bunny know he's always welcome here if he gets lonely without Art." He smiled, watching as Amy nervously wrapped her fingers around the doorknob. "Uh, I will! Yeah, b-bye!" She suddenly stopped, laughed nervously, then stepped back in towards the balcony. "I-it'd be easier if I just flew from here." She laughed again, her cheeks flushing. He nodded, chuckling. "It would." She smiled, waving shortly at him and pushing the doors open, spreading her wings out and taking off into the sky.

He watched after her, a weak smile on his lips. _Progress. That's all that matters. Progress._ He reached into his pocket, thumb rubbing over the velvet box in it. _Progress…_


	4. Just A Little Awkward

The sun was shining brightly on the cottage, peaking through the window. Art yawned, snuggling into the furry softness beside her. She stretched her arm out, looking up and catching green eyes.

"Oh! H-how long have you been awake?" She asked, smiling up at him. Bunny chuckled, "The past few minutes…" She suddenly realized where they were and sat up, pulling her hair over her shoulder and toying with it. He smiled.

"You look fine…"

"Thanks it's just…I didn't think we'd actually fall asleep here…" She looked down at the couch they sat on and to the now dried eggs all nuzzled together in a blanket, sleeping.

"Were you uncomfortable?" "N-no! No I was completely comfortable…" She was blushing already, eyes flittering between random objects around the room. "G-good…" He smiled at her, ears tucked nervously behind his head.

"W-well I'm gonna go freshen up." She stood up, blushing a bit as she nearly tripped over a couch pillow that had fallen.

"I'll make you a snack to take?" "O-okay!" Art swiveled around and ran upstairs.

He smiled widely, standing up and looking around. He looked at the mess of paints in the corner where they had spent two hours painting eggs by the fireplace, then moved to the couch to talk about everything and anything. She'd fallen asleep first, talking about her past, present, and even thoughts about the future, including staying here with him, if he didn't mind of course. But she fell asleep before she could hear him say she could stay forever.

After breakfast, it was still around 8 and Amy wasn't coming for another three hours, so the two decided to stroll around the meadows, talking more and more.

"So, how do you like the Warren?" Bunny asked, patting the large egg shaped stone golems, faces turning to show smiles.

"Are you serious? It's beautiful Bunny!" Arthina giggled, tapping the hilt of her sword as a nervous tick.

"I've worked my hardest to make it this way…" "Well you did an excellent job!" She kneeled, picking up a small orchid and tucked it in her hair.

"It's amazing what you do…what you all do. You're all such amazing Guardians…" He chuckled, shaking his head. "It's not a big deal, we just protect the kids." She shook her head now, slipping her arm in his. "No, you do more than that." He looked down at her, blushing beneath his fur, at least be believed he was with the amount of heat gathered in his cheeks.

"Y-you're amazing you know that?" He stammered, smiling nervously. She blushed, smiling widely, "I-I'm really not but thank you…"

"How are you not!?" He half-shouted, ears folding back out of nervousness when he noticed he'd burst. "Sorry."

She laughed, "It's okay. And…I'm not that amazing…you guys are guardians…_that's_ amazing. I'm just..a spirit. I'm practically Jack Frost before he became the Guardian of Fun."

His viridian eyes widened and he stopped, turning to her and grabbing her shoulders. "You are not even remotely close to that popsicle, Arthina. He freezes eggs and lakes, you creates masterpieces and help people find their inner artist…_that's_ amazing."

She smiled softly, looking up into his eyes with her big chocolate ones. He looked down at her, blushing and leaned forward a bit. His eyes fell slowly, leaning forward more until he lost his balance, too focused on her eyes, and his forehead collided right into hers. "O-oh bloody hell! I'm so sorry!" She was shaking with laughter, rubbing her forehead and smiling from ear to ear. _He was trying to kiss me…_

She giggled happily, looking at him with glee. "I-it's fine!" She looked up at the sky, calculating the time by the sun. "I should probably go soon…" He nodded, "I-I'll walk you back." She smiled, skipping up ahead. He stood baffled for a moment before grinning widely. _She's amazing…_

Art stood at the door, the outside of it, looking up at Bunny. "So…I'll see you after the trip?" He nodded nervously. "Yeah…and hey, why don't you leave your art stuff here so you don't have to carry it all?" She rose an eyebrow.

"Why would I do that?"

"U-hm…s-so you don't have to carry it?"

She laughed, "No I mean, why would I do that if all my stuff fits on this little charm?" She rose her wrist, showing off the charm bracelet.

He nodded, "R-right…you sure your don't want to leave it?" Art shook her head, giggling. "I'm sure I can carry a little charm. I'm not as weak as you think." His eyes widened a little, "I-I don't think you're weak…" Bunny's green eyes settled on hers, smiling bashfully. She smiled, blushing under his gaze.

"H-have fun…and paint the world, okay?" "I will…promise!" He smiled, "Good…" He leaned down, kissing her cheek and then pressed his nose to hers. She giggled, stumbling back.

"I'm gonna miss ya, Artsy…"

She blushed even redder, tapping the hilt of her sword again, the nervous tick rising. "I'll miss you too, Bunny."

He smiled, leaning forward again, looking over every inch of her as he neared her. Her angled beautifully lined brown eyes, the straight edge of her small nose, the thick curves of her pink lips…she was so beautiful and…human.

He cleared his throat, "H-have fun…" She nodded, smiling nervously as she stepped back. "I will…" She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and spun, flying off towards where Amy said she'd meet her.

Bunny sighed, shutting the door. _I'm a guardian. I'm not supposed to be falling for someone…am I? I guess it can't be too hard can it? Nightlight and Katherine did it…but then again…what happened to them…_

Amy fiddled with her nails, whistling terribly and settled for humming. She looked up at the sound of crunching grass and saw Art land in front of her.

"Hey! Are you ready?!" Art nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, I just said goodbye to Bunny. You know..he was acting kinda weird before I left."

"Really? Rogue too."

"How was Rogue acting?"

Amy shrugged, "Just uh…really emphasized the missing me thing."

"Bunny too. But what really confused me was that he asked me to leave my stuff behind…like telling me to leave my art charm behind like it was too heavy."

"Oh um, you should! You know, less stuff to travel with!"

"But-"

"You won't need your supplies anyway, you have your sword. And we're just traveling!"

"Okay now you're acting weird."

"I'm completely fine! Just super excited!"

"Okay then…"

Amy smiled giddily, "Hurry and drop off your stuff so we can go!"

The brunette fussed with her hair, "I-I don't think I can…I don't really want to say goodbye to Bunny again…"

"Why not? You gonna miss him?" Amy elbowed her playfully, laughing.

"You're one to talk…I bet you didn't even want to meet me today…you were all lovey dovey with Rogue when you had to say goodbye weren't you?" Art grinned, laughing as her friend lit up red.

"Shut up I was not!"

"Oh really? Then why do your cheeks match the color of your dress, Amy?"

"…shut up and go put your things away." Amy crossed her arms, looking down and cursing herself for blushing so easily.

"Um…do you think you can do it for me…please?" Art pouted, smiling victoriously as Amy took the charm.

"Yeah fine, soon as we stop talking about nonexistent things!" The winged girl spiraled up into the sky, heading for the small cottage that sat above the warren.

"So! Where are we going exactly?" Art asked, looking up at the sky as she took off. Amy flew up with Art, hovering in the air and holding her bag in her arms. "Hm…I didn't really think about it. Anywhere in particular you wanna go?" Amy asked.

"Have you heard of this place called Corona? It's a kingdom in Germany…or at least it was."

"Yeah! I think Rogue and I went there once, but going there now is nothing like going there when it was in it's prime way back in… 1820s? Yeah I think then."

"Yeah…I wish we could go back then…"

Amy smiled widely, "Oh my god have I got good news for you!" She dug through her bag, trying to find what Rogue had packed for her.

"What are you looking for-" She jumped as Amy suddenly squealed. "This!" Amy shouted, holding up an empty snow globe, top and bottom decorated with a blue circle outlined in a thick golden line. "And that is…?"

"North has this thing in the North Pole that travels through time, and he worked for years and finally combined both of the things to make this one! It travels both time and place!" Amy beamed brightly, tossing the globe to Art. "Just tell it where and when you wanna go and it'll take us!"

Art analyzed it, staring baffled at Amy and slowly spoke. "Corona, Germany. 1823."


	5. A Single Drop Of Sunlight

"Back when I was here, this kingdom had a lost princess." Art was floating, smiling and watching the kingdom in the distance. "Seriously?" Amy poked up beside her, stuffing the globe in her bag. Art nodded, clearing her throat.

"I remember a tale of a single drop of sunlight falling to the Earth, sprouting as a magic golden flower. It had healing properties. One day, the Queen got really sick, and to make it worse she was about to have a baby. They found the flower and used it as an antidote. The princess was born with golden hair, like the sun. They did this lantern celebration to honor her birth and everything seemed perfect. Until the next day, the guards searched the entire kingdom high and low to find the princess. She'd been stolen. Last time I was here...I was pretty sure I saw her."

Amy's eyes widened, "Wait seriously?" Art nodded, "Yeah. Come on." She flew forward and Amy followed behind fast.

"Wanna know what my favorite thing is about her though, whether or not she really is the lost princess?" Art smiled,

"What?"

"She's an artist! She lives in a tower and it's beautifully painted all inside!"

"Really? Oh god you must be having a heart attack then."

"It's amazing! Oh, and by the way...since we're going to a land of princesses and true love, I have a question for you..." Art slowed a bit.

"Aw man, I don't like where this is going...hit me."

"It doesn't have to do with you or Rogue if that's what you're worried about."

Amy laughed, "Oh, then what's up?"

"It has to do with Bunny...and a certain feathery guardian you tried to match him up with..." Art stopped, turning with her hands on her hips. Amy laughed nervously, "Well...you see...uh..that was a _long_ time ago!"

"How long?!" Art flew closer to Amy.

"Like fifty years ago!"

"That's not that long in an immortal life!"

"I didn't know you then!"

"So? What made you think Bunny and Tooth?! I mean yeah they're close but I can't see them as a couple!"

"I wanted to try something to prove Rogue wrong about my being a sucky guardian...which only furthered his point."

Art continued flying, "First, I doubt Rogue thinks you suck as a guardian. And second, it was one tiny mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. I mean Bunny told me about Rogue's mistake with Pocahontas and John Smith and John Rolfe."

"Oh yeah...that was funny! I mean super unfortunate...but funny." Amy smiled then pointed out, "Is that the tower?"

It was a tall tower of beige mossy bricks, vines curling up around it to the wooden support beams all around the circular room with a faded purple rooftop and a single window decorated with flowers.

"Yeah...but hold on..." Art pulled a charm from her bracelet, tossing it up and caught a small bag tied shut with string.

"What is it?"

"Invisible powder...I know we're lucky people can see us but I don't know how people would react if they saw two people flying, especially with your wings. So hold your nose."

Amy pinched her nose, shutting her eyes and nodded. Art took a pinch of the powder between her fingers and threw it at her. After the dust settled, Art smiled, "Okay you can open your eyes now."

The red head took a deep gasping breath, giggling. "Cool!"

Art looked down at the tower, smiling. "Okay come on." Amy nodded, following after as they neared the tower.

* * *

"Is that...singing?"

"I think so...what a beautiful voice!"

"Whoa...did you hit her with talent or is she naturally gifted like that?" Amy was smiling widely in admiration.

"Gifted!"

"Whoa that's some blonde hair." They watched as she seemed to close her song, leaning out the window and singing about lights.

A cloaked figure appeared at the bottom of the tower. "Who's that?" "No idea."

"Coming mother!" The girl called out, hooking her...hair...onto a silver hook at the top of the window. She threw the hair outside the tower, which almost seemed endless until it fell into the hands of the cloaked person. "Whoa that's a lot of hair!" They both squeezed through the window after the figure was lifted. It was a woman with black thick curls and icy blue eyes. "Holy crap that's a lot of hair..." Amy commented again, looking around the tower.

Art began admiring the paintings on the wall, the furniture, the _everything._ "She's amazing..."A glow out of the corner of their eyes caught their sight and they both turned as the girl sputtered a song out quick. "Is that glowing?!" "Oh my god that's awesome!"

"Wait wait wait, you remember the tale right?"

"Yeah...oh the sun!"

"And the golden flower!"

"Whoa...that's amazing..."

"Amy...are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Uh...unless you're thinking about growing your hair out that long...no."

"I...I think we found..."

"The lost princess?!"

The woman suddenly shut the window, the mother, as she sang to her. "..._knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest..._" Amy and Art looked at each other confused as the room got darker and darker, the last light snuffed out as Amy saw her eyes go wide.

"The princess was kidnapped!" Arthina felt the need to whisper.

"Yeah and?"

"Did you see them?! There's no way that woman is her mother!"

"So...what you're saying is..."

"That woman! She's the kidnapper!"

"Holy crap."

"Yeah! We need to get her out of here like now!"

"I don't know...I wouldn't wanna mess with that woman. She like turned herself twenty years younger." Amy bit her lip, looking between the woman and the princess. "The hair...it turned her younger..."

"Amy." Art turned, putting her hands to her shoulders. "I know we barely know each other but you are my best friend and I mean this with so much respect and love when I say...that is the craziest, most unreal idea I've ever heard! How can hair turn people younger?! It's...it's...hair."

"And you're falling in love with an oversized rabbit with an Australian accent...can you really call me crazy?" Amy laughed.

"Uhh..." Art blushed, dropping her hands.

"It's just a theory anyway..."

"This may seem strange since I'm not Rogue but...you wanna make a bet?"

"Oh hell yeah!"

"Okay. If you're right, then I'll forgive and forget the whole Bunny and Tooth thing."

"And if you're right then I'll tell you how Bunny feels about you."

Art lit up, blushing and bubbling with excitement, floating higher, "How do you know how Bunny feels about-_Did he tell you in detail?!_"

Amy laughed, "No, but he told Rogue who told me." She started laughing.

"Okay deal!"

Amy giggled. Their eyes burned at the bright light as the woman left, the windows now open.

"The woman's gone now...it's just her and...is that a frog?"

"I think it's a lizard..."

"She looks so sad...I wonder what happened..."

* * *

They watched as a man climbed up into the tower, someone Art recognized. She recalled him from her past, a young boy who she spent a few years with when she'd visited Corona after leaving the hometown she'd lived in for years. They watched the princess beat him with a frying pan...twice. Eugene, the name Art remembered for him, called himself Flynn Rider. The princess...Rapunzel. She convinced him to take her to see the floating lights, which were actually lanterns that the King and Queen do every year. The girls decided Eugene...er...Flynn could take care of her and left to head into town. They wanted to check up on the king and queen.

* * *

Amy flew fast beside Art, flying over the village which was busy at the high noon. They flew around the castle, stopping at a shout. Primrose, the queen, was pacing around the library, her hair frizzed and messy, eyes heavy with tears already shed. "What do you mean it's gone?!" She shouted, shivering and stopping as her husband Thomas took her arm.

"Uh oh...the queen doesn't look so happy" Amy spoke quietly, slipping into an open window, Art close behind.

"We're so sorry your majesty but...Flynn Rider and the Stabbington Brothers caught us off guard...we caught the brothers but...it seems Ryder was in possession of the crown when he escaped."

"This is unacceptable! That was the last...last thing...we...had..." Primrose bit her lip, standing straight and stiff, glaring at the guard. "Just leave." The guard bowed solemnly, turning and marching out.

"Primrose dear...you need to relax..." Thomas' voice was low and soft, his own eyes blaring red.

"How?! That's the last thing...the last thing we had of her..."

"I know..."

Art turned to her best friend, looking at her. "Flynn Rider...is it possible?"

"Well...the crown was in his bag..."

"Is he a thief?" The brunette frowned, covering her mouth with a soft whisper, "Oh Eugene...what happened to you..."

"Did we just leave the lost princess with a wanted thief?"

"Yup."

"We need to get back to them!"

"Yup." Art turned, flying out of the window, one last glance at the pained expressions the monarchs wore.

The two spiraled out into the sky, heading for the woods and stopping as they heard something from a tavern...singing?


End file.
